XXX DTTS Chapter Nine: the time of passion Super 18 rated version XXX
by Jack Russel
Summary: This is the 18 rated version of the Docter Who the time lords son chapter nine the time of passion it is very sexy and rachy and NOT for children or any under 18. It is very mature and has alot of sex and other stuff in it. But for my fans who want the sexy version this is it.


Chapter Nine the time of passion

Authores notes this the uncensored 18 rated version so this is not for children only adults and mature pepole. So kids get out!

William who followed the Witch of the motins into her bedroom and the started kissing. From kissing they started snoging and than they making out. William who felt her curvaous body and her long hair. Then they got on to the bed and really started making out.

Then the Witch of the motins lent forward and let William who mount her. William Who entered her black robes started having sex with her. He put penis in her luschus vagina her he was getting deeper and deepr in her Vagina. He then started to take of her robes and relvied her amzing boobs that had great nipples that were erect. William Who's peins was rubbing in the walls of the witches vigina and she was embreacing his menhod like crasy. They had lot of amazing sex until they climaxed seemen filled the evil wtichs virgina and her women cum wheant anywhre and everywhere.

Than William Who was given his own bedroom and told that he would be staying for some time. The next day William Who was to the Witch of the motins lucturay swimming pool and they did legths of it and had fun. Then Witch of the motins wanted to have sex and they did "come here lover boy Im going to sex you like the sea does the sky". They swam around like fishes feeling each overs lush boddies. Than there William Love stick and Whiches of moutin's love cave concted in the waters of sex. They had sex a lot unitl William Who once again filled the Witch of the motins with his love jucies and holding on to her amzing breats as she heaved.

That knight William who was reading a book about the area when the Witch of the motins pulled him in the shower. She motaned his raging love rod and they had sex standing up as the waters of the shower covered their throbbing bodies. William Who also drank boob milk that flowed like the rivers.

Latr William Who was in a lift going to the look out tower when the Witch of the motins lucked the doors and had sex with him throwing agsinst the walled in a fit of erotic passions her amazing body and boobs dominating him.

William Who was in bed sleeping when the Witch of the motins undress him and made him have sex with her focferly motating his peinis and William Who was uberpowered by her and all he could was lay as her goddessly body gridded against his her boobies bocing up and down and her hair flowing and powerfuly thighs embracing he stick in her vagina. She was having sex with him every hour of the day their raging boddies making lover passions and erotic that would make great poets fait.

They had sex in her hot tub, in her sunua, in an underwater cave leik to sex sea goddeses, in her magical wardrobe which almost cashed a magic explostion, in her caldrun that was so hot, in her photo booth which Witch of the motins had taken from the future this took sexy erotic photos that they cold sell for alot of money on the internet whith her big boobies and his massive rod that even made super models gelous. While William Who like sex this was tering even for a time lord his body was worn out but the whitch still wanted more.

So he asking if he cold leave and the Witch of the motins told him that she was going to keep him as her lover forever. William Who pleaded and was eventually let go as long as her found a replacement one just as good as him. William Who new that thisd would be hard as he was one of the greetest lovers in history. The Witch of the motins gave hints on the pass to the montin dragon nest like wolfs that were there and yetis and bigfoots that romed the area. William Who new that he had to do it so William Who and the sordsman headed to the path to Dragon nest.

To be countued


End file.
